


Teddy Bear Holding a Rose and Baby Ruth

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, George Hamilton IV, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto can sing!, lyrics, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Ignis arrives home from a flight in dangerous weather, expecting to wait out a storm. He finds his favorite blond holding a gift.





	Teddy Bear Holding a Rose and Baby Ruth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of stolen! This is something my grandpa did for grandma when they were younger. The songs referenced are Evlis' Teddy Bear and George Hamilton IV's Rose and a Baby Ruth.

Sitting in the terminal Ignis sighed as he heard the announcement that his flight would be arriving in dangerous weather. He was grateful Noctis and Gladiolus had managed to get an earlier flight, they should be somewhere safe before the weather got bad. That just left one loose end.

Pulling out his phone, Ignis dialed his ride home. There was a string of chatter as soon as the ringing ended. 

“Hello, darling? Yes, it’s me. No, no I haven’t landed yet.” Sighing as Prompto whined, Ignis smiled and continued. Even hearing his voice was enough to calm him, even when he longed to hold him in his arms.

“That’s why I’m calling. They say when I land the weather will be dangerous, I want you to stay home. I can stay a night there when I land.” There was a huff on the other end of the line and Ignis chuckled, he could picture the blond puffing out his cheeks in defiance.

“It’ll be alright, if the storm passes before morning I’ll take a taxi alright? I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Ignis didn’t have to see his boyfriend to know he was pouting in the silence. It was understandable, Ignis was likewise upset. In order to wrap up loose ends, and make sure everyone fit on the planes, Ignis had stayed behind taking the next morning’s flight.

What had started as a few days in Accordo to oversee the delegations, mostly making sure Noctis didn’t cause an incident, had turned into a week. The promise of coming home to Prompto had been his encouragement to get through the mess of passive-aggressive arguments. That and the promise of a proper cup of coffee, he swore there wasn’t even coffee in his cup, only sugar, and milk.

“I love you, sunshine. I’ll see you soon, I promise.” Putting his phone away he made his way to his terminal and boarding the plane. Better to get settled now, it may be late evening when he got home, but he doubted he would be doing any sleeping waiting for the storm to pass.

Once they reached the storm, Ignis gave up on the notion of sleep. It felt like the plane was being tossed around like a rag doll and thunder crashed around him. It made landing all the better for him.

Rolling his luggage behind him, Ignis went in search of a quiet corner to wait out the storm. Instead, he found a familiar head of blond hair standing out in the open. When he saw Ignis a smile spread across his face. There was a small teddy bear in his arms. Ignis couldn’t keep himself from running, wrapping his arms around Prompto and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“You were supposed to wait until the storm passed, something could have happened to you!” As concerned as he was, Ignis was more excited to feel Prompto pressed against him. 

Stepping back, just a bit, Prompto held up the teddy bear, holding a rose and a Baby Ruth candy bar. Smiling up at Ignis, Prompto sang one of Ignis’ favorite songs;

“Oh baby let me be, your lovin' teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear  
I don't want to be your tiger  
'Cause tigers play too rough  
I don't want to be your lion  
'Cause lions ain't the kind you love enough  
I just want to be, your teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear  
Baby let me be, around you every night  
Run your fingers through my hair  
And cuddle me real tight  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear  
I don't want to be your tiger  
'Cause tigers play too rough  
I don't want to be your lion  
'Cause lions ain't the kind you love enough  
Just want to be, your teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be your teddy bear  
Oh let me be your teddy bear  
I just want to be your teddy bear”

Ignis felt tears in his eyes as he listened to Prompto sing. Trailing his hands up Prompto’s shoulders, his neck and cradling his head. As soon as the song was finished he kissed him again, not letting go until Prompto clung to him for dear life. Pulling apart, Prompto chuckled, cheeks pink. 

“I could have got you an orchid of some kind, but that's all I had in my jeans at the time.” Teased Prompto, holding up the rose and baby ruth. Ignis laughed, holding his gifts to his chest. 

“Alright, teddy bear, let’s go home.” Hand in hand the two lovers made their way out to the car, laughing as they ran in the rain.


End file.
